Once Upon a Time
by spottedhorse
Summary: Very AU and unlike me at all...well, maybe it is. Anthony is asked to escort Edith to her wedding. Things don't go as planned.


I started this late one night, very late. And it just sort of niggled at my brain over the last few months until it morphed into this little tale. There is a lot fo tongue in cheek to it. What can I say, I worked on this when I was in that kind of mood. Anyway, it is different for me, I think. We'll see how you like it.

* * *

A long time ago….a very, very long time ago, there was a father who had three daughters. He happened to be a very important man who lived in Yorkshire, although it might not have been called Yorkshire in his day. He was so important that he had the king's ear, in large part because his grandfather had helped the king's grandfather and the two had grown up as friends. But that's not really the point; the point is he was important. In fact, he was so important that other important men wanted their sons to marry his daughters. His daughters, however, seemed to have their own ideas.

His eldest daughter, we'll call her Mary since that was her name, liked men…almost all men. But she especially liked one who also happened to be a distant cousin. And since her father, Robert….oh wait, he's not been properly introduced….

Please excuse my oversight. This very important man with three daughters was Robert Crawley, The Earl of Grantham, owner of Downton Abbey and all the lands that surrounded it. He had helped the king hold the lands in the north of his country against several waves of invaders and consequently was a trusted advisor and ally of the throne. Okay, back to Mary…

Mary loved her very distant cousin Matthew and after some misunderstandings they were finally married. Since Robert had no male heirs and Matthew was his closest male relative, Matthew would inherit the title and the property, which was fine with everybody. Mary and Matthew were very happy together and lived at Downton with the rest of the family.

Robert's youngest daughter, Sybil, was a free spirit and could not be tamed. She was also considered the sweetest natured of the sisters. Sybil caught the eye of one of Robert's trusted coachmen, Tom. As time passed, Sybil fell in love with young Tom and the two ran away together. At first Robert was very angry but when he saw how happy and in love his youngest daughter was, he relented and tried very hard to like Tom and accept him into the family., Eventually, they came back to Downton and lived with the family too.

It was the middle daughter that worried Robert and his beautiful wife Cora, Countess of Grantham. Edith (the middle daughter) always seemed attracted to the wrong sort of men…needy men who one might pity. Robert was convinced Edith was attracted to these men because she wanted to help them and it worried him. Edith was not as pretty as her sister Mary, nor was she as sweet as her sister, Sybil. But she was a kind young woman most of the time, although she was known to have a sharp tongue. And she was intelligent and wanted so very much to be helpful. If only she could find the right sort of man…

As luck would have it, Edith met a worthy man, at least in Robert's eyes. The family was visiting the king, who was also entertaining a nobleman from far away. The visit lasted a fortnight and in that time, Edith and her young nobleman, Loke Faust., fell in love…or so she thought.

Upon their return to Downton, Edith continued to correspond with Loke, who returned to his father's land across the water and in the far north. Robert was pleased with the events, since Loke's father was a prince in his land and was very wealthy. After a time, a letter arrived from Prince Sigurd, Loke's father. The Prince expressed his hope that their two houses might be united by the marriage of his son to Robert's daughter, Edith. Some days later, a letter arrived for Edith from Loke proposing marriage. Edith accepted and a date was set.

Sadly, however, or perhaps happily, about the time the family was to leave to travel to Prince Sigurd's castle for the wedding, both Mary and Sybil were expecting babies and could not travel. Robert suggested that he, Cora, and Edith make the trip. Cora, fearful for her daughters at such a critical time, refused to go. Robert was unsure about what to do. Edith must make the journey, he reasoned but he didn't want to leave his lovely Cora and truthfully, he was worried about his daughters in their time as well. Finally, a solution came to him and he summoned an old friend to help him.

Sir Anthony was one of the king's most valiant knights. Not of noble blood but certainly a noble man and gentleman, he lived near Downton and he and Robert had fought in many skirmishes together. The two families had visited frequently when Robert's girls were small but then Sir Anthony's wife had died and Sir Anthony had left for a time to fight in more of the king's battles, since being at home was too painful. However, a time of peace had settled over the land and Sir Anthony had returned to his home, Locksley.

Robert was surprised when he saw his old friend. The wars had not been good for Anthony. The tall nobleman now stooped slightly and there seemed to be a weariness about him where there had always been vigor. But most disturbing was Anthony's right arm. It hung lifelessly in a sling, obviously useless. It almost made Robert reconsider his plan.

As the two men talked, however, Anthony assured Robert he was reasonably fit still, not wanting his friend's pity. He was taken aback when Robert explained the situation and asked Anthony's help with his plan. After some more talk, Anthony finally agreed and all the arrangements were made. Anthony would escort Edith north to her wedding in Robert's stead, ensuring her safety until she was a bride. Along the way, he would explain and train her in the responsibilities of her new position, since Anthony had spent so much more time at court than Robert. It was decided that the journey would begin in three weeks time, giving both Edith and Anthony time to prepare.

Edith was angry about the plan. Why couldn't her family consider her first just this once and her parents travel with her? She understood that the journey would be dangerous for her sisters but they had husbands to look after them. She remembered Sir Anthony from her youth and had nothing but fond memories of him, even if a bit faded by time and so had no objection to him but she wanted her father to be her protector, at least this one time.

She tried to tell her father her feelings which only angered him and that in turn upset her mother, Cora. That made Robert even angrier. Things were so tense about the house that Edith was actually happy the day arrived for her to leave.

There were several wagons in their entourage; after all, Edith had packed all of her things, including the linens and lace that had been purchased as a part of her dowry. Sir Anthony had a wagon loaded with supplies for the journey. He also had brought several men who had fought with him and would make good guards for the journey.

When Edith stepped out of the house and saw Sir Anthony astride his beautiful chestnut charger, her heart began to flutter. Despite his injured arm (or perhaps because of it) he looked rather ravishing, she thought. He was obviously taller than other men by a good head, she surmised. His broad shoulders were square, even with his arm in the sling. Holding the reins in his left hand, he bowed his head slightly as Edith walked toward him. "Sir Anthony," she greeted, "I'm sorry to be the cause of your leaving Locksley for such a long time."

He smiled awkwardly down at her. "I was becoming restless, Lady Edith. I haven't remained in one place for long since…well, for some years. I was in need of a reason to travel."

Bush, the Downton head groomsman, brought Lady Edith's horse along with a stool for her to mount. Quickly she was in the saddle and ready to leave. From his horse, Sir Anthony watched the motion and was impressed. Lady Edith seemed familiar enough with the saddle. He had worried that she might require a carriage, giving the men one more wagon to manage.

"That's a fit looking little jennet," Sir Anthony remarked coolly.

"Thank you," Edith replied. "Your destrier is quite impressive," she said as her eyes swept over the length of his horse.

"He's a good warrior past his prime, as is his master." Sir Anthony replied. "I've a palfrey that I've brought along as well to give my old bones some relief but I prefer my old companion here."

Edith spoke sincerely when she responded. "Both horse and rider look fit to me and certainly neither is past their prime, I'm sure."

Anthony smiled indulgently before turning his mount to lead them away from Downton to the road that would take them across the water. They had ridden for several hours when he stopped and dismounted. "We'll let the horses rest," he said quietly, his eyes searching the area for any signs of trouble. "I need to walk about a bit as well."

Edith slid down from her horse. "Yes, I think Rowena could use the break. She isn't used to such long rides." One of the men took Rowena's reins and led her to a small stream nearby along with Anthony's horse, Malleus.

Edith ambled along a path beside Sir Anthony, fascinated by this tall, reticent man. She attempted conversation on a broad range of topics, but he only seemed interested in the journey and seeing her safely settled, so that he could report a happy conclusion to her father.

Edith found herself becoming more and more frustrated with the situation as two days passed. She tried everything she could think of to get this man's attention and time after time, she was held at a distance, almost if there was a barrier between the two of them. Of course, in Sir Anthony's mind there was. She was his friend's daughter and promised to another.

As the days passed, however, Sir Anthony found it more and more difficult to keep the distance. She was a very pretty girl who obviously had an interest in him. Even more, she was amiable, not at all self centered as many of the ladies were, and intelligent. For the first time in many years, Sir Anthony's mind turned toward having a family. At times all of his self discipline was required when in the company of his friend's exceptional young daughter.

Edith thought she finally saw an opening, a way past Sir Anthony's resolve and used it to her advantage one afternoon while they were taking a rest break. Anthony had wandered away from the group as soon as all were dismounted. Edith followed a short distance behind, giving him some space in case he needed to attend to personal matters.

Anthony did indeed have personal matter that needed attention, but not the sort Edith had envisioned. Riding had become more and more of a challenge through the day as she had ridden alongside him, laughing and teasing, encouraging him to talk, and flirting. At one point she had reached across and rested her hand on his arm, nearly causing him to loose his seat. The fire her touch had ignited in him would not be squelched and his discomfort had grown. He needed relief and the sooner the better. Since there were no wenches on the journey, he had only one option and had hoped to disappear into the woods to exercise it.

He was well along in his endeavor when Edith caught up to him. His mind otherwise occupied, he did not hear her approach. She froze and watched in fascination, never having seen a man…well, not like _that_ anyway. He seemed to be in some distress and she heard him murmuring something as he took himself in hand. She watched his body tense as his hand went to work and wondered why he would torture himself so. And he did look tortured as he stood there, his eyes closed and his face taut with agony. His breathing became ragged and his face twisted even more, until he cried out, "oh Edith, my sweet one…" and then suddenly he exploded, his legs nearly buckling as he fought for breath. But his face…it was beautiful. And that part of him from where the explosion erupted was magnificent, she thought. Heated sensations, the likes of which she'd never felt before, radiated through her body producing a tingle in her private regions.

Somewhat embarrassed by her own reaction to the sight of him and thrilled that he should have been thinking of her as he…did what he did … Edith hid behind a clump of trees and watched through the brush.

Anthony thought he heard some rustling and glanced around, terrified that he might have been discovered, especially by Edith. But he saw no one and assumed it was one of the forest creatures. Adjusting his clothing, he tried to bring his thoughts around to one more suited for his role as a stand in for his friend, Robert. He made his way back to the clearing where the horses and men waited, hoping he wouldn't need another rest stop that day. But as his mind wandered to Edith, he had a sinking feeling that these pauses on the journey would become regular.

Edith let him walk ahead and then followed after a moment or two, timing her arrival back at the gathering to lag behind his. As she got closer she changed her approach so she wouldn't come from the same direction and was relieved when Anthony appeared none the wiser.

That night, after their meal, everyone settled in to sleep. As usual, a small tent had been constructed for her privacy as she slept. Cozy in her makeshift bed, Edith remembered the sight of Anthony in the woods and wondered why he would do such a thing. It looked tortuous, she thought, and perhaps even a little painful. As she thought of him in that way, the tingling returned to her private places until it became an ache and a wanting…a need. Feeling an energy she didn't quite understand, Edith crept out of her tent in search of Sir Anthony.

Anthony, unable to sleep, was sitting next to the fire, watching the glow and thinking. He was in love with Lady Edith, that much was plain. And now, his feelings were turning to lust as well. They had travelled too far to turn back and take her back to her father. But he didn't know how he would manage the rest of the journey. The temptation of her was far too great and his resolve weakened more each day. He thought of sending her on with his men but he wasn't convinced he could trust them with her anymore than he felt he could trust himself.

"Can't sleep?" she asked from behind him, startling him out of his thoughts.

Turning, his breath caught when he saw her standing there in the firelight without the heavy clothing of the day. Instead she was wearing a robe that fitted her curves in a manner that ignited his imagination. He knew another trip into the woods was imminent.

"No, I …I don't sleep well. Too many years of guarding against surprise, I suppose," he replied as he drank in her appearance.

She smiled at his reply for obviously she had caught him quite by surprise. For an instant she had caught the heat of his gaze before he masked it and while she didn't understand the meaning of his look, it once again sent waves through her, waves of longing.

He was watching her nervously, wondering what she was doing here, out of her shelter…looking like…well, like she did; so beautiful and….Anthony stopped his mind. No good going down that trail, he reminded himself.

Edith made things more difficult for him when she sat beside him, her shoulder touching his. Despite the coolness of the night air, Anthony was suddenly very warm. "Lady Edith, perhaps it would be best if…if we didn't sit quite so close to one another."

"Why?" she asked, not wanting to give up the warmth or the thrill of being so close.

""It's just that…well, you are very young and possibly do not realize how…well…" Anthony fumbled for the right words.

"How what?" she asked innocently. "If you worried about appearances, there is no one else around…just the two of us." She smiled up at him in such a manner that his heart began to race.

"That's it exactly," he declared. "There is no one else around to…to ensure…"

"Ensure what?" She looked at him, saw how flustered he had become, his eyes wide, almost in terror. "You seem to be afraid of me? I assure you that I am not someone you should fear," she giggled.

Her attitude and her lack of understanding only underscored her youth and inexperience in Anthony's mind. Besides, she was a maiden who had been entrusted into his care for delivery to her betrothed. For him to give into the impulses that were now raging within would be …should be unthinkable. However, as he looked into her shining eager eyes, all he could think of was kissing her.

Edith saw the heat this time as it ignited in his face. While not understanding it fully, she was drawn to it and leaned toward him. Surprise griped both of them when he met her, his lips claiming hers in fiery passion. Even more surprising to Anthony was her response as she threw her arms around his shoulders, attaching herself to him as she returned his kiss.

But Anthony was a sensible man and reason overtook his passion. Pulling away, he shook his head. "No, we mustn't continue this," he breathed. "I am taking you to your wedding. This will only lead to…"

"But I don't want to stop," Edith exclaimed. "I liked it…kissing you. I like having you so near; in fact, it seems I can't be near enough. I want to hold you and for you to hold me."

Stunned, Anthony could only stare at her. She looked so beautiful in the dancing light of the fire….beautiful and eager and far too tempting for Anthony in his present state. Abruptly he stood and stepped away from her, internally chastising himself for letting things get out of hand.

Edith let out a small cry and looked up at him. Tears flooded her eyes as she gasped, "I'm sorry," and jumped up to run back to her shelter leaving Anthony gaping after her and fighting the urge to follow her. How was he to manage the rest of the journey, he wondered.

For two days they neither spoke to one another nor even came close to one another. Anthony was too afraid of his feelings for the lovely young maiden and she was hurt by his actions by the fire. Anthony thought it best to let the gap between them remain but Edith, in her youthful innocence, couldn't.

They were staying at an inn in a small village for the night. The men had retired, all sleeping in the stable with the animals and Edith's possessions. Edith had a room on the second floor and Anthony had decided to stand watch from the room below. Settled comfortably in a chair neat the large fireplace, he could watch for anything out of place.

Long after everyone else at the inn was asleep, Anthony heard a thump over his head. Alarmed, he charged up the steps and straight to Edith's door. "Lady Edith," he called softly as he knocked.

The door opened as a flustered Edith looked up at him, her eyes heavy with sleep. "I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I must have bumped the nightstand in my sleep somehow."

"But you are alright?" he asked worriedly.

Stifling a yawn she replied, "not really." She reached for his good hand and held it loosely. "I'm sorry for the other night. I shouldn't have…behaved as I did. It's just…"

"It's quite alright," Anthony interrupted. "You did nothing wrong; it is I who overstepped the bounds. You are a sweet, innocent maiden, Lady Edith. You couldn't have known how improper our…exchange was."

Tightening her grip on his hand, she pulled him through her door. "And I am about to do something equally as improper," she declared as she closed the door behind him. Without a second's hesitation, she threw herself against him, her arms flying around his neck again as her lips crashed into his as she stood on her tip toes.

"Lady Edith," he exclaimed. "You are right, this is most imp…." Edith silenced him with her lips, refusing to relinquish her advantage.

Shaking with the desire that she ignited in him, Anthony wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her to him, reveling in the feel of her against him. She gasped in surprise. "Stay with me," she implored.

"Lady Edith, you do not understand what you are asking of me. It would be most improper for me to remain in your room and even if nothing more happened between us…well, it would be… reprehensible."

"But why?"

"Because we are not married. You are betrothed to another and if I were to stay here with you, I would not be able to resist and…and you would arrive at your wedding… deflowered."

Edith's eyes widened. She had heard whisperings of such things but no one had ever explained. Her mother had tried just before she left on the journey but they had been interrupted. "But I don't understand. You must explain it to me."

Trembling with the need of her, Anthony could only shake his head. Staring into her dark pools, he saw her confusion. "Did your mother explain nothing to you?"

"Apparently not. She came to talk with me one night but then my younger sister came into the room and Mama said we would talk later; only we never did."

Releasing a deep sigh, Anthony could only groan. "Edith, surely you know how attractive you are? Surely you know how tempting your innocence and beauty is?"

Edith looked at him as if he had grown two heads. "No. Mary is the beautiful one and Sybil is the sweet one and I'm just…plain old Edith."

"You are not plain or old," Anthony replied. "You are so very young and so very innocent and so breathtakingly beautiful. And for a man like me, who hasn't had the company of a woman in a very long time, you are too much temptation."

"Temptation for what? I don't understand."

"Edith, if I were a lesser man and if I didn't feel a certain allegiance to your father, I would take you right now and I would have you all through the night."

Her brow furrowing, Edith shook her head. "Take me where?"

Another groan escaped Anthony. "Do you know nothing of what happens between a man and a woman?" As she sated at him blankly, Anthony realized she hadn't a clue. "Have you seen the animals on your land? Surely you've seen them… mating?"

"You mean, like when Papa's dog played with Old John's girl?"

"If you mean he little brown bitch, then yes. She had pups not longer after, I'll wager?"

"She did. Papa took one that looks like his Thor."

"Yes, well…it is similar between men and women."

"But I'm not bleeding. Mary told me that the dogs only act like that when the girl is bleeding."

"You don't have to be…people aren't like that. Edith, you must understand; it is all I can do to keep from…"

Suddenly the picture of Anthony in the forest came into her mind. Was that why he did …what he did? She remembered how crazy Thor was acting that afternoon in the fields. Was she doing that to Anthony…making him crazy like that? "I want you to…to have me then," she declared. "I want your babies."

Anthony straightened up, his eyes widening in shock. "Edith! No, it can't happen."

"Why not? I thought I loved Loke but now I know that it is you I love. Loke was nice to me and I liked that but I never felt this way about him."

"What way?" Anthony asked as panic set in.

"All quivery and hot and….I have these feeling in…in my privates, like I need something; like I'll die if I don't have it. And I know now; it's you. I want you."

"Edith, you are betrothed to Loke. It will bring dishonor on your father if you do not marry him. And it will bring shame and dishonor on all of us if…if I do not deliver you to him a maiden."

"I don't care about honor, Anthony. Not if it means I cannot have you. Please Anthony, if I am to learn about things between men and women, then I want you to be the one to teach me." Before Anthony could reply, she reached up to the sash of her gown and unfastened it, letting the fabric fall over her shoulders and slide down her arms.

Anthony gasped as her flesh was revealed to him. She was so pure and lovely and…he couldn't take his eyes of her skin. "Touch me Anthony," she demanded. "Touch me and then tell me we can't… talk to me of honor then."

"If I allow myself that pleasure, we will both be lost. I cannot do it, sweet one. I will not." He turned and quickly left the room.

Edith cried through the night and when she appeared the next morning the sight of her red swollen eyes and her downcast demeanor created a sensation in Anthony's chest as if he'd been pierced with a sword. Angrily he barked orders to his men and when they were ready to leave, he insisted his man Stewart ride along side Edith and he rode in the back of the group, slumped in his saddle in shame and misery.

Two days later they had crossed the channel and were headed north. The nights were coming colder, making shelter necessary so they looked each afternoon for a place to stop for the night. On the third night after the crossing they were settled in the castle of a minor lord. Anthony and Edith were housed inside the keep but the men were assigned to a room near the animals. The nobleman, Baron Segers, was friendly and welcoming and Anthony believed him to be trustworthy. However, charged with Edith's protection, he allowed the man to believe she was his daughter, rather than that of a friend. Consequently, their rooms were together instead of in different parts of the keep.

Sleep was always a challenge to Anthony and so he was easily awakened by the sound of a scream in the chamber next to his. Instantly he was in motion, grabbing his sword as he flew to his door, flung it open, and charged to Edith's door. "Lady Edith?" he called and heard a thump in reply. He tried the door but it was locked. Frantic to get to the girl, he flung himself against the door but it was made of hard timber and both the wood and the bolt held. "Lady Edith," he called again, even more frantic.

A moment later he heard the latch being lifted and a rather disheveled Edith appeared in the doorway. Her eyes were large with fright and her gown was torn. When she saw it was him, she threw herself against his chest, her arms wrapping around him as she released a terrified sob. "Anthony…." She cried as she clung to him.

Backing her into her room, he saw the source of her fear. In the corner, stooped and bleeding from a short sword in his belly, was the head guard of Baron Segers. "What happened?" Anthony asked frantically.

"He came in while I was asleep. Before…before I knew it, his hands were on me…he, he was ….touching me…and I screamed. He slapped me and when I tried to get out of the bed, he threw me down. Somehow I pulled his blade and stabbed him. And…" she fell into more sobs, her head against his chest as she clung to him.

"Oh my sweet, I am so sorry this has happened to you. He didn't…I mean to say, all he did was touch you?"

She nodded affirmatively. "It felt so wrong," she whispered. "He was touching me where…how I've wanted you to touch me, in those places. But it wasn't you."

"No, my sweet. I would never, not without your permission and under the circumstances, not even with it."

"But …" Anthony held her close to him, trying to calm her and his own pounding heart. "But, I know now that I don't want anyone else," she whimpered. "Not even Loke. I thought I loved him but now, I don't think I could bear to have him touch me in that way. I want you Anthony, only you."

A moment later, the Baron arrived. One of his men had heard the scream and the following commotion and awakened him. Taking in the scene and the demeanor of his two guests, who were obviously not father and daughter as he had thought, he came to a quick decision. "Sir Anthony, I know you have said that you are taking Lady Edith to her wedding to Loke Faust, but it is clear to me that such a union would not bode well for the lady."

Anthony looked at him in confusion. "It has been arranged," he stated plainly.

"Perhaps, but such things can be unarranged. I will write to his father on the morrow, explaining that Lady Edith intended to honor the arrangement but that misfortune fell her way and the knight who saved her deserves her hand more than any other man. A priest shall be called and in the evening, the two of you shall be married."

"Sir," Anthony exclaimed, "You have no right…"

The Baron puffed his chest and glared at Anthony. "Your reputation is known even in these lands, Sir Anthony of Locksley. Unless there is an impediment to your marriage to this girl, I see no reason for you to deny yourself the pleasure. And it is clear to me and anyone else who sees the two of you together, the girl has eyes for no one but you. It would be a mistake for her to marry Loke. Besides, despite his amiable manner, he has nothing to recommend him to her. As I have witnessed myself, he is a lazy beast, who takes and gives nothing. Would you really condemn this girl to his… use?"

Anthony blanched as he caught the pointed look and words from the Baron. "No, I could not leave her in such circumstances," he replied meekly.

Edith, who did not wholly understand what had passed between the two men, did understand enough. She grasped the front of Anthony's shirt and held it tightly. "Please Anthony, please let the Baron help us."

Anthony looked into her pleading eyes and knew his resolve was spent. "If that is what you wish, my sweet. But I fear I will be no better husband to you than Loke." _For I will be unable to restrain my use of you as well_, he thought.

The Baron took charge of matters, sending a letter off to Loke and his father at first light. A priest was called and the wedding ceremony performed that evening. In honor of Sir Anthony of Locksley and his bride, Lady Edith, a feast was served and following the meal, the couple was taken to a chamber that had been specially prepared for them.

Sometime later that night, Edith heard her new husband chuckle. "Dearest, what is so funny? Have I amused you in some way?" she asked fearing his answer.

"No my sweet, not in the way you are thinking, at least. It's just that… I worried that I might be too zealous, make too much use of you on this night and I have found myself lying here thinking I am the one who has been overly used. I wasn't expecting that you would take to the marriage bed with such… vigor."

"As I told you my darling, I want to touch you and for you to touch me and there can be no other. And now that I have been allowed to touch you, in every place, I find the urge insatiable. My fear is that you will ride off to battle to find respite from your wife."

Pulling her to him again, Anthony held her tightly. "No my sweet; the only battle I wish to wage now is over who will ride whom."

With those words he ignited a challenge, which of course he gleefully lost.

Robert was not pleased when his daughter returned married to his friend. He yelled and threatened for days. But Anthony and Edith heard little of it as they were happily enclosed at Locksley, busily creating a new heir who they would call Robert.

In later years, young Robert followed his father's footsteps as a loyal warrior for his king. Every bit as popular as his father with the men, they shortened his name and he became known as Robin. And upon his return from battle he became quite well known around the hood.

* * *

Sorry, couldn't resist that bit at the end, Anthony owning Locksley and all. But of course, it has nothing to do with the legend...or does it?


End file.
